just another day at PPTH?
by ooohdonthaveone
Summary: She smiled, this was her relationship with House, awlays pushing each other till the other one gave in.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :) This is just an idea that popped in my head, look if you like it and let me know so I can wright the next chapter.

* * *

" Where are my lollipops?" he barged in her office.

"Don't know anything about _the hospital's_ lollipops."

"I know you do, you wicked.."

"hey hey hey, working here. Don't you have work too? Like clinic hours maybe?"

"Can't without _my_ lollipops."

"So go bother someone else like Wilson or your team and.."

"You're not getting away with this one Cuddles."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something to get back at me even if it wasn't me this time like lots of times before."

"Yeah yeah poor Cuddles always blaming her."

She smiled, this was her relationship with House, awlays pushing each other till the other one gave in.

Done with Cuddy he went in his office, maybe there's one more there.

* * *

"Where did you get_ that_?" Chase looked up to see House standing at the door.

"w-what?"

"The lollipop. Where did you get it?"

"at the nurses' st-"

"No. They said no lollipops since yesterday."

"Well if they said so..maybe I'm just dreaming, this isn't a lollipop right?"

House rolled his eyes and seeing that there was no folder, meaning no new case, on the desk he went to bother Wilson.

* * *

"Hey I-" That couldn't be happening.

"Why do you have a lollipop?"

"mmh..because I wanted one, why are you asking?"

"You don't even like lollipops."

"yes I do"

"no _you_ _don't_"

"Yes I-"

"ooh drop it, we both know you don't!"

Wilson was looking at him suspiciously.."What's wrong?"

"Where did you get it?"

"At the nurs-"

"Don't finish that because it's not true."

"I-" The door opened and Cuddy got in not knowing House was there.

"So how is it going-"

"What Cuddy? What are you talking about?"

"H-house.."

"So?"

Wilson was watching the scene amused and wanted to see where all this would lead.

"..his patient... the one with.."

"..lung cancer." WIlson helped her.

"yeah that one."

"Is a she or a he Cuddles?"

'...I'm screwed, damn it!'

"..she."

House looked at Wilson to see if she was right and he nodded.

"Woow from poor Cuddles to lucky Cuddles in less than a hour? Impressive."

"You know what? I'll come back later Wilson." With that she left Wilson's office, House smirking and Wilson rolling his eyes at his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so..since most of you said taht they wanted to read more here's another chapter. Enjoy it ;)

* * *

After leaving Wilson's office she had some things to check around the hospital. When she was finally heading to her office she was stopped by nuerse Brenda who gave her no news beacuse the fact that House _hardly_ showed up in the clinic was something she faced every day. When she entered her office everything seemed as always, no mess and nothing was missing. Yeas she almost expected a huge mess knowung that House wanted to get beck at her. She sat at her desk and started to check some things on her computer. Minutes passed and she was sure that House had done something but she couldn't figure out what...'Holy shit! My cellphone! Damn it Hosue!'.

Wilson and House where at the cafeteria having lunch. Wilson knew that something was up, he could read it on his friend's face but decided to say nothing beacuse he knew that House would have probably deflected and left.

* * *

Cuddy was now a woman in a mission. She was heading to his office hoping that the ducklings or, worse, House weren't there. WHy her cellphone? She needed it at work and he knew it, that's exactly why. She needed it but that wasn't her mission..not now anyway.

"He's not here."

"W-what?" She was startled by Cameron.

"Aren't you looking for him?"

"nope..I can see that he's not here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Ehm, just act like I'm not here..and _I wasn't here_."

She looked suspicious but she did what she was told while Cuddy was looking for...what was she looking for?

15 minutes later she was done in his office and was about to get out..

"What did you do this time?"

"-Omg Wilson you scared me."

"What-"

"None of your business, sorry. Anyway _I wasn't here."_

_".._you might want to hurry uo because he's just gone to the bethroom and then he'll come here so.."  
"Byee Wilson"

Cuddy hurried out of his office as fast as she could.

* * *

"Seriously Cuddy?" He barged in and she didn't need to look up to know that it was him.

"What this time?"

"Ooh you know."

"Don't have a clue."  
"C'mon Cuddy I can't go home without my Ipod."

"So don't go..anyway I don't mind what you do."

"You do mind!"  
"I do not." 'Do I..?'

He stood there with a grin on her face. If only she could wipe that smirk off his face.

Now he was standing next to her 'when the hell did he get so close?' She stood and locked eyes with him. They were just inches apart. HE could smell her perfume. She could feel his breth on her face.

The phone rang, she didn't know how long they had been standing there like that. She answered the phone and he got out of her office.

* * *

It was now 6 pm and he really wanted go home. 'I have to get back my Ipod. I can't leave without it 'cause it would mean she's won.._no way_!'

So he decided to go see what Wilson was doing, probably working. The balcony was always a good choice if he didn't want to be seen leaving his office. He was about to enter when he heard a familiar voice coming from the inside 'Damnt it..' Cuddy was there, he didn't see her passing by his office, how the hell did she..

Wait a minute, this was just what he was waiting for. He got out as fast as he could being cripple.

When Cuddy got out, passing by his office, she saw him at his desk sleeping and a smile appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi :D I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter but here it is. As always I hope you like it ;)

* * *

'No..nonono...'

"HOUSE!" She entered his office obviously pissed off as he expected.

"What now Cuddles? Give me a break, we had-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! And give me back those damn keys!"

"..keys? I don't know what are you talking about."

"Ooh you do know and I want them back NOW!"

"I want a lot of things too Cuddy, like...I don't know, maybe my ipod, no clinic hours, you-"

"..what?"

"-to disappear." 'It's not like he was going to say something different...was he?'

"Can't do it, and even if I could you would find a way to be around me."

"..you think so?" Now they were only inches apart. Her grey-blue eyes not once leaving his blue ones.

"..yeah, I think so." That's when they heard a thunder and the rain started falling heavily outside.

"..seems like there's no way you're going home tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"My keys _now_." He started smirking.

"...only if_ I_ drive you home boss."

"House..no..stop with this game and give me my keys."

"Nope."

"Okay give just my car's key and keep the house's one."

"Hahaha nope!"  
"what? Why?"

"..because you have a spare key."

"House I-" The lights went off. 'Oh shit! Just what I needed..stuck here with House and no light.'

"You're not gonna drive while it's raining like that outside." 'Why the hell did he care anyway?'

"..Okay." 'That was going to be a long night.'

* * *

She fell asleep in House's chair two hours ago and the whole time he remained there, watching her. Another thunder and this time Cuddy woke up.

"W-what time is it?"

"It's morning sunshine."

"House-"

"1"

Some minutes passed and..

"I can't sleep anymore."

"You want something to help?"

"No..why don't you get some sleep? You look quite tired too."

"Can't sleep."

"Your leg?"

"No..not now anyway."

She stood up. "C'mon, there's a couch in my office. You should get some sleep."

"I'm good here."

"Wasn't a suggestion." House looked at her to see if she was kidding or what but all he saw was a damn serious woman.

"..okay."

* * *

Another our passed..

"You're not asleep yet, are you?"

"..no." 'how could he sleep with her in there?'

'.this is so unlike House..he's quiet and..distant? Like his mind is somewhere else..'

"Are you okay?"

"..everything is fine."

"Well...it doesn't seem like everything is fine to me."

"...can't you just shut up and leave me alone?"

"What the-"

"YOU!" ..okay now he said it and there was no way back, right?

"..me?"

"I can't sleep or think..I can do nothing damn it, and you.. asking all the time if I'm okay, stop it."

"House I was-"

"Yeah yeah you're worried, you care about me..always the same fake story, I got it."

"Fake? W-what does it mean? You don't believe that?"

"..should I?"

"Yes!..damn it House, it's almost 20 years and-"

"21.."

"What?"

"21 years since we met." Now she was speechless. He kept count of all those years?

"..why are you always trying to hide-"

"I'm not hiding anything, this is who I am Cuddy,_ accept it_!"

"No, I know you're better than this." He stood up and without even knowing why he was kissing her and...she was kissing him back.

Deep down inside him he knew why he was doing this, he just couldn't bring himself to accept those feelings.


End file.
